1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial nail sets adapted to attach artificial nails to natural nails. More specifically, the present invention relates to artificial nail sets that protect artificial nails susceptible to damage even by a weak shock, allow artificial nails to be easily attached to natural nails while preventing the lateral sides of artificial nails from being detached from natural nails, use an auxiliary member made of a material not adherent to artificial nails and glue, and have a circular arc shape. The present invention also relates to methods for manufacturing the artificial nail sets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two nail care methods have been widely used for aesthetic purposes. The first method is to paint patterns or colors on natural nails using manicure or apply manicure to natural nails. The second method is to attach artificial nails to natural nails.
Artificial nails are generally used to improve the aesthetic appearance of fingers and/or toes and to replace lost or damaged natural nails. Typically, artificial nails are used to protect weak and fragile natural nails from damage and to obtain desired length and/or shape of natural nails.
With the recent development of beauty industry, artificial nails have drawn a great deal of attention and interest. Healthy and neat nails are recognized as essential aesthetic elements to make women more feminine and beautiful.
Advances in modern technology have made it possible to produce much smaller artificial nails in thickness. In actuality, thin artificial nails play a role in protecting natural nails from damage without causing inconvenience to wearers.
Thin artificial nails manufactured through several processes are likely to be deformed (e.g., folded or distorted) by a weak shock during subsequent packaging and transport, as illustrated in FIG. 1. In severe cases, thin artificial nails may be damaged, such as broken or scratched.
Conventional artificial nails are directly attached to user's natural nails for themselves or with the help of professional beauty artists without using any device. However, fingerprints and other impurities may be left on artificial nails, causing dirty or aesthetically unpleasant appearance. Further, as illustrated in FIG. 2, after a thin artificial nail 120 is attached to a natural nail, the lateral sides of the artificial nail 120 are detached from the natural nail, which leads to shortened service life and poor appearance of the artificial nail.